Rio: Viaje de amor
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Blu viajara a Rio de Janeiro para lo que podría ser su única oportunidad de encontrar a alguien especial
1. Viaje a Rio

Amanecía en el congelado pueblo de Minnesota, en una casa empezaba a despertar un ave muy peculiar, era un guacamayo, pero no cualquier guacamayo, era un guacamayo de spix totalmente azul, muy raros de ver y su dueña, Linda, también empezó a despertar

-Buenos días Blu, ya levántate

Blu se tapó con sus cobijas evitando la luz del sol que la ventana dejaba entrar

-Vamos flojo, ya es hora- dijo Linda retirando de la cama a Blu.

Y así empezaron su rutina diaria, ambos se haceban, desayunaban y finalmente abrían la biblioteca que Linda tenía en su casa

-"Vaya, que vida, lo tengo todo" pesaba Blu mientras su dueña le preparaba chocolate

Mientras Blu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, un hombre muy torpe llego al frente de la biblioteca y entro

-Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Hola, bien, he venido desde muy lejos para decirle algo, su guacamayo es muy importante, soy el doctor Tulio Monteiro y según una investigación que hemos estado haciendo, creemos que su guacamayo es el último macho de su especie

Tanto Blu como Linda se quedaron impactados al oír todo lo que les había dicho Tulio

-Ammm ok, no lo sabía, pero entonces ¿que busca?

-Bueno, es que hace poco encontramos una hembra, así que tenemos esperanza de que se crucen para poder preservar la especie, pero deben de ir a Rio de Janeiro

Blu trago un bulto de saliva al oír esto y Linda dijo:

-Emmm no lo sé, debo de hablarlo con Blu, es muy doméstico, de hecho no vuela, creo que sería algo arriesgado

-No te preocupes, soy un experto en esto y yo estaré con ustedes, entiendo que quieras pensarlo, voy a estar en un hotel, pero por favor, piénsalo bien, es toda una especie la que cuelga en tus manos, además, Blu de seguro necesita un poco más de compañía, en especial alguien de su especie, ya sabes, bien adiós, por favor piénsalo bien- dijo Tulio entregándole a Linda una carta con su teléfono

Ya era de noche y tanto Linda como Blu habían estado pensando en lo que les había dicho el doctor –"Una chica de mi especie, wow, nunca había pensado en eso, me gustaría conocerla pero tengo miedo de dejar este lugar, he vivido aquí toda mi vida, aunque por otra parte es una vida muy solitaria, Linda está conmigo pero no es lo mismo, esta es una oportunidad única y no debo desperdiciarla, solo espero que la chica no me rechace, pero que digo, nada pierdo con intentarlo, se lo diré a Linda" pensaba Blu

Blu llegó con Linda y se subió a un escritorio donde Linda tenía un globo terráqueo en el cual Blu señalo Rio

-¿Aun piensas en eso cierto?

Blu asintió con la cabeza y escribió en una libreta: "Quiero conocerla"

-Blu… ten en cuenta que si todo sale bien, podrías terminar siendo padre y no regresaríamos aquí tan fácilmente, pero creo que te entiendo, necesitas pareja

Blu bajo la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, no quería perder la vida fácil que tenía, pero estaba decidido, Blu solo miro a Linda y asintió

-Está bien Blu, llamare a Tulio y mañana estaremos viajando a Rio de Janeiro

**-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, dejen review y díganme que les pareció, actualizare pronto-**


	2. Quédate, no te vayas

Al día siguiente, Linda, Tulio y Blu abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Rio de Janeiro, una vez llegando Linda y Blu estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto un lugar así, en especial Linda pero Blu, Blu por un momento se quedó en un shock total, el lugar le parecía familiar, el ambiente, la música, las personas, todo le encanto y de cierta manera se sentía "en casa" así que solo disfruto de la brisa en su cara.

Llegaron a la clínica y Blu empezaba a sentirse nervioso

-Bien Blu, llegamos, les daremos el tiempo que sea necesario para que "se lleven mejor"-dijo Tulio en un tono picaron

Blu trago un bulto de saliva y se miró en el reflejo de la jaula en la que iba para arreglarse lo mejor que pudo

-Buena suerte Blu, tu puedes- dijo Linda dejando a Blu en el hábitat artificial en el que tenían a la hembra

Blu entro lentamente a través de la vegetación y el entorno artificial, hasta que a lo lejos vio algo

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? No tengas miedo, no quiero hacerte daño

De la nada un ave salió de uno de los arbustos posándose encima de Blu y estrangulándolo con sus garras

-"Pero tú a mi si" pensó Blu hasta que pudo ver más de cerca a aquella ave y lo que vio, lo dejo sin palabras

"Wow, es tan… tan… hermosa, es bellísima, sus plumas, sus ojos, no puedo creerlo, no me esperaba esto" Blu estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de Perla, tanto así que incluso por un momento se olvidó de que ella lo estaba atacando

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Ayudas a los humanos? ¡CONTESTA!

-asdfcvjbknjknbhvyjkybiuanjyhvk

-¿Qué?

-Por… favor- dijo Blu señalando su cuello

-Está bien, pero más te vale hablar- dijo Perla soltando a Blu

-Tosiendo* Gracias, emm bueno, mi nombre es Blu, y soy amigo de los humanos, vine aquí para…

-Espera, ¿amigo de los humanos? ¿Eres una mascota?

-Pues yo no lo diría así, más bien como un compañero

-…suspiro* ok "compañero" ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, es complicado, pero tienes derecho a saber, estos humanos nos han estado investigando, a los de nuestra especie, y lamento decirte esto pero… podríamos ser los últimos de nuestra especie

-…

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Estoy encerrada y al parecer toda nuestra especie podría estar extinta- dijo Perla con un tono duro y enojado, pero se notaba que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-Oye, tranquila, lo… lo lamento- Perla se quedó en silencio un rato mientras se calmaba

-Ok, pero, entonces ¿si tú eres el último macho y yo soy la última hembra… te trajeron aquí para…?

-Emmm bueno, sí, pero… en verdad esas no eran mis intenciones, yo solo quería…

-Está bien, creo que entiendo, pero, eres un tipo lindo, de ser cualquiera de los otros machos que he conocido te importaría poco lo que me pasa y solo querrías… ya sabes

-Bueno… gracias y dime… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Perla, pues… yo era un ave sin rumbo, viajaba por todos lados sin hogar, ni familia, nada, hasta que un día llegue aquí y de repente me sentí como si… como si…

-Estuviera en casa- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos a lo que ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Lo siento, continua

-Claro, emm no te preocupes- dijo Perla algo ruborizada- y pues decidí quedarme aquí, tiempo después estaba descansando en una rama cuando de repente sentí un piquete, me desmaye y desperté aquí, uno de los humanos, muy extraño por cierto, hablaba sobre que traerían a alguien aquí como yo, al principio no creí nada porque pensé que me estaban engañando o algo así, también intente escapar, pero pues, llegaste y veo que no era mentira, muy bien, tu turno, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno, pues yo vengo de los estados unidos, de un pueblo llamado Minnesota, y la verdad no hay mucho que contar, tan solo soy un compañero regular y… bueno, hay algo pero no sé cómo decirlo…

-Dilo, no te preocupes

-Bueno… emm… pues yo… no… no se volar

Perla quedo sorprendida por lo que Blu le dijo-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Pues nunca aprendí, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero desde que tengo memoria nunca he volado

-Wow, bueno, lo… lo lamento

-Descuida, vaya Perla, te veo más tranquila, ¿Eres bipolar?

-¿Eh? No, es solo que cuando llegaste estaba muy asustada y trataba de defenderme, he actuado así desde que me trajeron aquí, pero tener a alguien de mi especie conmigo es un alivio, a pesar de que eres… "un compañero"

-Gracias, también es un gran gusto estar contigo, nunca había estado con alguien como yo

-Gracias, bien, entonces… ¿quieres intentar salir de aquí?

-¿Qué? Pero… no podemos irnos, es decir, podría ser peligroso, además, no se volar-dijo Blu, era obvio que no quería irse

-¿No quieres irte cierto? Bien, creo que lo entiendo, los que son como tú, "compañeros" son así, pero ¿al menos me puedes ayudar a salir?

Blu lo pensó un momento –Si puedo, pero… por favor Perla, no te vayas ¿sí? Por favor, quédate, no me dejes solo, por favor

Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Perla, ella se quedó mirando a Blu de alguna manera sorprendida pero shockeada a la vez

-¿Por… porque dices eso?

-Es que, bueno, toda mi vida he estado solo y… eres la primera ave con la que he estado más tiempo conversando, mira tú me dijiste que también estabas sola, porque no te quedas un poco, solo… para conocernos y...¡ya se!, si no te sientes cómoda tan solo dímelo y te ayudare a salir ¿sí?

Perla estaba sorprendida por la palabras de Blu y pensaba: -"Vaya, me siento… bien, hace mucho que siempre he pensado que estoy sola, que nadie se preocupa por mí, lo que él dijo… me hace sentir como si… a él le importara, no puedo dejar pasar esto"

-Mmm está bien, me quedaré

-¿En serio?

-Si, después de todo, no tengo con quien ir, pero… ¿tú te puedes comunicar con los humanos?

-Claro, ¿porque?

-Bueno, los últimos días me estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas raras, ¿podrías decirles que dejen de hacerlo? Y si lo hacen, no saben lo que les espera

-Emmm ok, no te preocupes

-Gracias, bien, bosteza* creo que ya es tiempo de ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada

-Claro, yo… dormiré aquí abajo

-¿Seguro? si quieres te puedo ayudar a subir o algo

-No, está bien, tu duerme en el nido y… gracias por quedarte Perla, gracias por no dejarme solo

-No hay de que- dijo Perla sonriéndole

-Que descanses, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Blu

**-Bien, ese fue el segundo capitulo, dejen su review, por cierto, de seguro notaron que las actitudes de los personajes cambiaron un poco, pero todo es parte de lo que estoy haciendo, gracias por leer-**


	3. Aprende a Volar

Cap 3

Amanecía en Rio de Janeiro, era un día nublado y debido al horario Blu no había dormido muy bien

*Bostezo

-Buenos días Blu- dijo Perla desde lo alto del árbol

-Ho….hola Perla, ¿c…como estas?

-Bien, oye tranquilo, no te voy a comer

-Emm lo siento, es que siempre he sido un poco tímido

-Ok solo tranquilízate, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Pues, no muy bien, pero creo que me tendré que acostumbrar, ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Claro, los humanos usualmente me dejan comida en unos minutos o más

-Descuida, yo se los pediré

Blu fue hasta la entrada del hábitat y empezó a hacer señas hacia la ventana donde Tulio y Linda los observaban, Tulio y Linda estaban dormidos en las sillas, no fue hasta que Blu lanzo una piedrita a la ventana que Tulio se despertó de golpe

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Oh!

Blu le hizo señas a Tulio de que quería comer. Tulio fue a buscarles algunas frutas y cuando regreso se las dejo en la entrada, Blu se las recibió y de alguna manera dio a entender que le daba las gracias, pero Perla, voló y se escondió

-Linda…Linda…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Despierta, nos quedamos dormidos mientras cuidábamos a las aves

-Oh, bueno y ¿qué paso?

-Revise la grabación y no pasó nada, hay que darles más tiempo, bueno, tengo asuntos que atender, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o dar una vuelta por Rio

-Me encantaría pasear, pero he oído que puede ser peligroso

-Mmmm. Ya sé, que te parece si me acompañas a atender a unas aves y cuando termine te llevare a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?

-Claro, buena idea, pero… ¿Blu se quedara aquí solo?

-Oh no te preocupes, están encerrados y hay muchos ornitólogos aquí, estará bien

-Mmmm ok, vamos

Mientras tanto en el hábitat…

-Perla, Perla, ya se fue, no tengas miedo

-¿Ya no está?

-No, se acaba de ir, estamos solos

Perla salió de donde estaba escondida y voló hacia donde estaba Blu con la comida

-Wow, todo se ve tan rico y por cierto, no le tengo miedo a ningún humano- dijo Perla

-Lo que digas, emmm y… ¿exactamente cómo se come esto?- dijo Blu tomando un mango

-¿Nunca has comido un mango?

Blu negó con la cabeza- Los había visto, pero nunca había tenido uno en mis manos, solo me dan comida enlatada

-Enserio te tenían muy domesticado, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo acabas de hacer hehehe

*Perla Facepalm

-hehehe ok lo siento, claro, pregúntame lo que quieras

-¿Por qué no puedes volar?

-Pues… la verdad no lo sé, Linda me encontró cuando era un polluelo, pero no recuerdo casi nada de mi infancia

-Oh, lo lamento

-No te preocupes, ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Perla asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no te agradan los humanos?

Perla bajo la cabeza y no respondió

-Oh, lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso

-No, está bien, es solo que, es una historia que no me gusta recordar

-Pero… no todos los humanos son malos, los que nos tienen aquí son buenos, es más, si quieres podría presentarte a mi dueña, ella es muy buena, me ha cuidado todos estos años

-Emmm no lo sé, creo que por ahora prefiero no estar cerca de ellos

-Está bien, te comprendo

-Bien, ¿quieres que te enseñe a comer?

Así se la pasaron la mayor parte del día, conversando de diferentes cosas y lo que hacían antes de conocerse

-Hahaha, eres muy gracioso Blu, no sé cómo es que no tienes pareja

-hehehe gracias, tú también eres muy divertida

-Oye, ¿sabes qué? Mañana te enseñare a volar

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Blu atemorizado

-Descuida, no es tan difícil, tú tranquilo, veras que si puedes

Pasó la noche y al día siguiente Blu estaba muy nervioso, cuando terminaron de desayunar Perla le dijo a Blu:

-Muy bien, ¿estás listo?

-S…supongo que si

-Tranquilízate Blu, no tengas miedo

-Emm, ok, sin preocuparse, estoy listo

-Bien, hay que subir al árbol

Blu escalo el árbol con unos palitos que le servían como escaleras, hasta el punto más alto estaba Perla esperándolo

-Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte, respira y extiende tus alas, muévelas como si estuvieras volando para calentar

-*Suspiro Ok, ok, no hay problema, es decir, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Muy bien entonces…- dijo Perla volteando a ver a Blu, que ya estaba abrazado del tronco del árbol, Perla rodo los ojos- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Es… estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo

-Ok, al parecer tendré que hacerlo yo

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo mientras que Perla lo tomo del ala y lo jalo hasta la punta de una de las ramas- NONONONONO espera, puedo hacerlo solo espera, ¡espera!

-Tranquilo, tu puedes, solo sigue tus instintos- diciendo esto Perla empujo a Blu, pero no salió como esperaba, Blu se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo- ay no

-Aaaghh

-¡Blu! Blu contesta, ¿estás bien?

-Gghh sí, eso creo- dijo Blu levantándose muy adolorido- No debías de hacer eso Perla

-Lo siento, es que creí que estabas exagerando

-Está bien… solo que, creo que mejor me quedare en el suelo

-No, Blu, enserio necesitas aprender a volar, es parte de tu naturaleza, no puedes simplemente no hacerlo

-Pues he estado bien por estos 15 años sin volar

-Ay no te hagas del rogar, por favor Blu, por mí

Perla le mostro sus grandes ojos de color zafiro con una mirada tierna, lo que hizo que Blu accediera

Suspiro* -Esta bien, supongo que lo intentare de nuevo, pero bajo mis condiciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Pero… que sea otro día, el golpe me dejo muy adolorido

-De hecho Blu, quería decirte algo…

-Dime

-Estos días han sido fantásticos, en verdad me he divertido mucho, pero… me siento algo encerrada, quisiera salir y… pues me gustaría que tú me acompañes

Blu se quedó paralizado por un momento "Wow, se la está pasando bien conmigo, genial, pero… ¿salir? ¿A dónde querrá ir?

-Yo… no lo sé… es que…

-Por favor Blu, yo me quede contigo aquí adentro y me la he pasado bien contigo, tal vez tú también te la pases bien conmigo afuera

-…Es… está bien

-¿En serio? Qué bien, gracias Blu, en verdad te lo agradezco, bien yo creo que mañana salimos- dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla a Blu

Blu se sorprendió por eso, pero a la vez se alegró mucho "Bueno, supongo que valdrá la pena"


	4. Saliendo de la Jaula

Cap 4

Era muy temprano y dentro de la clínica Blu dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto como una niña entusiasmada Perla llegó y movió a Blu para que se levantara

-Vamos Blu, ya es de mañana, prometiste que hoy saldríamos, vamos levántate, levántate…

-¿Eh? Ya voy, cinco minutos más…

-Ohhh no Blu, dijiste que hoy íbamos a salir

-Ahh, está bien, ya voy, dame un momento

-Está bien, el humano ya dejo el desayuno, te traeré algo para nos vayamos más rápido

-nnnn…

Blu y Perla desayunaron y en cuanto terminaron, Blu busco una piedra plana, una vez que la encontró la utilizo para desatornillar la reja de ventilación

-Wow, nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer eso

-Es fácil, tal vez luego te enseñe, para que así te defiendas de los humanos que realmente son malos

-Sí, creo que eso me sería muy útil

Blu termino de desatornillar la reja y ambos salieron colocando la reja en su lugar de nuevo sin atornillarla para cuando regresaran

-Ahhh el aire fresco al fin

-Bien, ahora no te alejes mucho primero hay que…

Blu no termino de hablar porque noto que Perla estaba volando, haciendo piruetas en el aire, se notaba que lo disfrutaba, Blu se sentía feliz por ella pero a la vez la veía tan inalcanzable, él se sentía tan lejos de ella "Se ve tan… feliz, pero yo nunca podré estar volando junto a ella, nunca podré tenerla y todo por no saber volar"

-Oh, me hacía tanta falta hacer eso- dijo Perla al momento que bajo para estar al lado de Blu

-Qué bueno que te divertiste- dijo Blu en un tono algo deprimido aunque intentaba ocultarlo

-Oye, ¿pasa algo?

-No, todo bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues… primero que nada me gustaría ir con un amigo para que sepa que estoy bien, él siempre se preocupa por mí y luego podríamos ir al club de samba a bailar un rato

-Ehh pero yo no sé bailar- dijo Blu a la vez que pensaba- "¿Amigo? ¿Qué tipo de amigo?"

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño

-Está bien… eh oye, ¿quién es ese "amigo"?

-Lo conocí cuando llegue a Rio, te caerá bien

-"Si, ya veremos"- pensó Blu

Caminaron un rato por la selva, Blu tenía mucho miedo mientras que Perla ya estaba algo cansada

-¿Ves porque es importante volar?

-S… si, definitivamente si, ojala hubiera traído mi repelente contra insectos- dijo Blu muy atemorizado

-Relájate, ya casi llegamos… y deja de llorar, pareces un bebé- dijo en tono burlón

Pasó un rato más y al fin llegaron al nido

-Bien, es aquí, espera… ¡Rafa! ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Perla? ¡Perla! Que gusto verte, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Oh, ya veo, estabas con tu galán

-¿Eh?, no él es solo un… amigo - dijo Perla ruborizada- Blu, él es Rafael, Rafael, él es Blu

-Mucho gusto- dijo Blu aliviado al ver que no era lo que él creía

-Estoy para servirte amigo, y ¿dónde se conocieron?

-Pues los humanos me capturaron, me llevaron a una especie de jaula-selva y ahí fue donde Blu llego, él es un… "compañero" de una humana

-Oh ya veo, bien tortolos, tengo que irme, los niños están allá arriba y mi esposa me golpeara si hacen algo

-Ok Rafa, te veo luego- dijo Perla entre risas

-¿Tortolos?- dijo Blu muy ruborizado

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Perla igual de ruborizada

Paso un rato hasta que salieron de la selva, muy cerca del tranvía

-Bien, el club queda cerca de donde esta cosa se detiene, hay que tomarlo

-Es un tranvía, bien, tu eres la guía

Ambos subieron al techo del tranvía, como iba desde lo más alto Blu se sorprendió al ver la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro en todo su esplendor

-Woow

-¿Ves de lo que te pierdes? Más o menos así es como se siente volar

-Wow, es… es increíble

-Lo sé, y deberías verla de noche, las luces, la luna, las estrellas, es fantástico

Blu estaba atónito por lo que veía, no podía creerlo y aun mas, un sentimiento le llegó al fondo del corazón, algo que nunca había sentido antes, tenía ganas de volar por primera vez, y no solo eso, sino que no quería hacerlo solo, quería que Perla estuviera a su lado

-Bien, ya llegamos, hay que bajar

-Ok, yo te sigo

Perlo lo llevo hasta un callejón donde había un montón de cosas amontonadas

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí? No parece un lugar muy seguro

-Relájate, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi ala

Perla entro entre unas cuantas sabanas que cubrían las cajas y al fin entraron

-Vaaaya, que lugar tan animado, aunque… algo sucio

-Ven, quiero presentarte a los muchachos

-¿Muchachos?

-Sí, son los encargados del lugar

Perla llevo a Blu hasta lo que parecía el centro del lugar, donde un Cardenal Rojo y un canario estaban conversando

-¡Nico, Pedro!

-¿Perla? Wooooow, no te esperábamos aquí

-Sí, nos tenías preocupados, pero ya veo que tienes a alguien que te cuide- dijo el Cardenal en tono picaron

-No, no, no, él es un amigo, lo conocí en uno de los nidos de los humanos, es un "compañero" de ellos

-Bien, pues llegaron justo a tiempo para el baile de parejas- dijo el canario

Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos y ruborizados por lo que Nico les dijo

-Vamos, no sean tímidos, se divertirán mucho ustedes dos juntos

-Muy bien Blu, tu solo sígueme, no te preocupes

-Ok "Estoy muy nervioso, pero no voy a defraudar a Perla, debo de intentar impresionarla, solo no me luciré demasiado

-¡Muy bien todos, tomen a su pareja y comencemos a bailaaaaar!- Dijo el Cardenal rojo que empezaba a cantar Hot wings

Blu se quedó quieto por un rato, dentro de sí, escuchaba la música tocando, lo que hizo que involuntariamente empezara a sentir el ritmo y comenzó a bailar

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Perla

-No lo sé, en verdad, no sé qué estoy haciendo… pero creo que me gusta- dijo Blu dejándose llevar por el ambiente

-Pues… bailas muy bien, ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro, ven

Blu le estiro su ala a Perla y ella la tomo mientras se juntaba a Blu, ambos empezaron a bailar muy juntos, sus pasos eran muy sincronizados, como si los dos pensaran en lo mismo, lo que hizo que su baile fuera muy duradero y ambos lo disfrutaban, ya casi para terminar la canción, Blu lanzo a Perla al aire, haciendo que volara mientras cantaba un poco

"Wooow, en verdad es un ángel"- pensó Blu admirando tanta belleza

Perla volvió al suelo junto a Blu y ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, acercándose cada vez más y más, pero el momento de vería interrumpido por algo, o alguien…

**Bien eso es todo, dejen review, gracias por leer :D**


	5. Bajo el manto de la noche

-¡Perla! ¿Qué haces con este?- dijo Roy

-Puedo estar con quien quiera, tú no tienes por qué darme órdenes

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

-Es un patán Blu, no le hagas caso

-¿Un patán? Cuando te conocí no dijiste eso exactamente

-Pues en ese entonces no te conocía, no sabía que eras una ave tan tonta, vámonos Blu, no vale la pena hablar con este

Perla le dio la espalda a Roy, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aun mas, por lo que con su ala tomo a Blu del "hombro" y lo volteo bruscamente para darle un golpe en la cara, cuando Perla se dio cuenta de eso, empezó a darle garrazos a Roy dejándole algunos rasguños hasta que lo hizo sangrar

-Blu, ¡vámonos, corre!- dijo Perla mientras de Roy estaba aturdido en el suelo

Blu y Perla salieron volando rápidamente del lugar mientras que algunos de los amigos de Roy lo auxiliaban

-¡Idiotas! Vayan tras ellos, tráiganme a la chica no me importa lo que hagan con él, pero a ella quiero que me la traigan

Blu y Perla corrían tan rápido como podían, pero se tropezaban uno con otro

-Espera, esto no está funcionando, necesitamos ir más rápido

-¿Pero cómo? La única forma de ir más rápido es volando

Blu lo pensó rápidamente, pero convenientemente había una patineta pequeña cerca

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿Qué haces?

-Ven, súbete, se cómo controlar estas cosas

Perla no muy segura se subió a la patineta y en cuanto lo hizo Blu empezó a tomar impulso con sus patas, entonces Perla vio a los amigos de Roy que se acercaban rápidamente

-Blu, tenemos problemas

Blu volteo a ver como se acercaban rápidamente volando

-Nos van a alcanzar

Blu miró a su alrededor y como estaban en un mercado se le ocurrió una idea

-Perla

-¿Si?

-¿Ves esas uvas que están colgando por ahí?

-Si…

-Agárralas

Perla se estiro para agarrar las uvas, y apenas y pudo hacerlo

-Blu, este no es el momento para comer, nos están alcanzando

-No las voy a comer, ¿puedes lanzárselas?

Perla comprendió el plan de Blu, el conducía y ella disparaba – Sera un placer hacerlo- Dijo Perla mientras que comenzaba a lanzar las uvas directo a la cara de los amigos de Roy haciendo que se confundieran y uno a uno empezaron a caer o chocar

-Hahaha, ¡Tomen eso! ¡Blu, lo hicimos!

-Bien hecho Perla, ahora, ¿conoces un lugar seguro? Ya es tarde y no llegaremos a la clínica a tiempo

-Sí, ve para la selva, ahí hay una especie de nido de humanos, pero muy primitivo

-Ok, tu solo dime hacia donde ir…

Mientras tanto, en la clínica:

-¿Cómo que se escaparon?- dijo Tulio muy alterado

-Si Tulio, revisamos la grabación y al parecer Blu ayudo a Perla a salir y se fue con ella- dijo un doctor que estaba con ellos

-Pero no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Blu escaparía?- dijo Linda preocupada

-Tal vez quería algo de aire fresco y Blu la ayudo a conseguirlo, pero debemos encontrarlos- dijo Tulio muy decidido

-Yo te ayudare- dijo Linda

-Está bien, y si los ven, llámenme enseguida, asegúrense de no lastimarlos

Mientras, en el club de samba:

-¡Maldición, son unos inútiles, como se les escaparon, y uno de ellos no vuela!- dijo Roy furioso

-No fue nuestra culpa, tu no pudiste con una chica- dijo uno de los amigos de Roy, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver que Roy volteo a verlo aún mas enojado de lo que ya estaba

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Emm, p… pe…perdona no quise decir eso y…yo…- No termino de hablar ya que Roy lo tomo por el cuello con una de sus garras y lo apretaba muy fuerte, casi asfixiándolo

-Vuelve a decir eso y te juro que te…

-Oye cálmate, no queremos pleitos aquí- dijo Nico

-Sí, y tú ya hiciste demasiado, te vamos a pedir que te vayas- Dijo Pedro

Roy se quedó mirándolos con unos ojos furiosos a ambos, los cual los asusto un poco- Pff está bien, ni que quisiera estar en esta pocilga sucia y barata- dijo Roy marchándose del lugar con sus amigos

-Les aseguro que esos dos me las van pagar muy caro

Mientras… (XD)

-Ok, es aquí… ¿ahora como subiremos allá? ¿Tendré que cargarte?

-Pff ¿cargarme? Veamos quien carga a quien- Dijo Blu mientras jalaba a Perla y empezaba a subir cargándola hasta llegar arriba

-¿Lo ves? ¿Quién carga a quién?

-hahaha, Oye Blu, quería decirte algo

-Adelante

-Pues… lo lamento por lo de hoy, ese tipo te golpeó muy duro

-No hay problema, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte quién era?

-… Nadie importante, tan solo, otro de esos tontos que te quieren dominar, antes tenía muchos problemas con los machos, por eso, un día decidí dejar de buscar

-¿Buscar?

-A la pareja ideal

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, ya era de noche, había una luna llena que brillaba acompañada de miles de estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro y esa luz pegaba a la cara de Perla dejando ver lo hermosa que era

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo creo que nos divertimos mucho ¿no crees?

-Pues sí, bailas muy bien y también me divertí mucho contigo Blu, gracias

-No hay de que Perla

-… No eres como los otros machos Blu, tú eres… diferente…

-No soy gay

-¿Qué? Hahaha ay Blu no me refería a eso, me refiero a que eres… especial, ningún macho me había tratado como tu…

-Tú también eres muy especial Perla, eres una ave fantástica y muy divertida, me gusta tu forma de ser y eres muy hermosa- "WOW, ¿Yo dije eso? Increíble, no pensé que lo haría tan bien, creo que en parte es por Perla, con ella me siento más seguro, cuando estoy con ella olvido muy problemas"

-Gracias Blu, y también te doy gracias por encontrarme, cuando tu no estabas…me sentía vacía, me sentía…

-Sol - dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cada vez se acercaban más, ambos sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas acercándose y bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, paso… se besaron muy intensamente, también se abrazaron y se acariciaron, después de mucho soltaron el beso para respirar y después volvieron a besarse, hasta quedar dormidos bajo el manto de la noche de Rio de Janeiro…

**Eso a sido todo, si les gusta por favor den pulgar arriba y compartanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho, les ha hablado Dross y les deseo, Buenas Noches :P**


	6. Todo por ti

Amanecía en la ciudad mágica de Rio de Janeiro, el sol parecía salir del mar y en algún lugar de la selva Blu dormía con una gran sonrisa y Perla estaba recostada en su pecho, el sol pego en la cara de Perla lo que hizo que poco a poco empezara a despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Blu y ella se acurruco en su pecho haciendo que él también se despertara

-Buenos días dormilón

-Buenos días linda

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en el pico y se abrasaron

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- dijo Perla

Blu lo pensó un momento hasta que respondió

-mmm… quiero volar

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si Perla, no te lo había dicho pero… desde que salimos de la clínica y te vi volar, es lo que más quiero, no solo por el deseo de hacerlo, sino que por algo aún más grande e importante para mí

-¿Y… que es eso tan importante?

-Tu Perla, tu eres lo más importante para mí más que nada en este mundo, no te lo había dicho entonces pero ahora lo sé, no puedo vivir sin ti, y haré lo que sea por estar siempre a tu lado

-Oww Blu, que tierno- dijo Perla dándole un beso

-Lo digo en serio, bien, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos con eso?

-… Rafa, él siempre sabe cómo hacer las cosas y más de ese tipo

-Ok, entonces iremos con él, pero primero el desayuno hehe

-Está bien cariño- dijo Perla lo que hizo que Blu se ruborizara

Perla hizo la mayoría del trabajo esta vez, ya que Blu no tenía idea de cómo conseguir alimento en la selva, pero la ayudo en lo que pudo y cuando terminaron de desayunar…

-Vaya, estuvo muy rico, para ser alimentos de la selva

-¿Lo ves? Los humanos no siempre tienen lo bueno

-Hehehe ya veo

-Bien supongo que deberíamos irnos, es temprano y debemos aprovechar el día lo más que podamos

-Está bien

Ambos iban caminando por la selva, como Perla conocía el lugar procuraba no pasar por los lugares donde habitaran los depredadores

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo cariño?

-Lo que quieras amor

-¿Por qué de repente ese deseo de volar tan repentino? Es decir, aparte de lo que me dijiste en la mañana

-Pues a decir verdad, antes no lo hacía porque no quería "quitarte tu libertad" cuando te vi volando por primera vez aquí afuera, sabía que si me quedaba contigo, no podría dejarte ser libre, pero en la noche ya no lo resistí, y me quería quedar contigo, así que para que aún seas libre, aprenderé a volar por ti

Perla lo miro muy tiernamente

-Blu… te agradezco que quieras hacer eso por mí pero… la libertad… es solo una máscara, verás, desde muy pequeña eh estado sola por culpa de los humanos, así que para cubrir ese dolor, fingí que amaba ser libre, que me encantaba estar sola, pero no es así, la verdad es que a pesar de que me encanta volar, todo este tiempo lo único que siempre había querido es… tener a alguien para amar y que me amara, una familia… y contigo encontré eso

Blu quedo sorprendido por lo que Perla le dijo, el no hizo más que abrazarla y besarla

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Blu, te amo

-Bien, sigamos, tú eres la guía

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad…

-Ok, amigos, debemos de encontrar a esos sujetos y mostrarles quien manda aquí- dijo Roy dirigiéndose a unas aves y algunos monos, la verdad es que tenía a bastantes "amigos" a su disposición- Bien, no son tontos, para nada, saben cómo salir de las situaciones difíciles, pero, somos más, tenemos ventaja de que conocemos cada centímetro de esta ciudad como las plumas de nuestra ala, así que quiero que busquen por todos lados, aves por cielo y monos por tierra, ¿entendieron?- todos asintieron con la cabeza, atemorizados por la actitud de Roy

-Ok, ya casi llegamos, su árbol está un poco más adelante

-Muy bien, ¿Y no crees que estará ocupado con sus hijos?

-Sí, pero buscara cualquier excusa para librarse de ellos por un rato

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, con todos esos niños hehe

-Ok, es aquí. ¡Rafa! ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Perla? Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Rafael, gracias, ¿tu?

-Pues… lo típico de todos los días- dijo mientras bajaba con algunos tucanes encima de el

-¿Y tú Blu, como te va?

-Bastante bien- dijo mirando a Perla- gracias por preguntar señor

-¡¿Señor?! Amigo, me haces sentir viejo, dime Rafa

-Oh, lo siento Rafa

-No te preocupes, oigan, ¿ustedes dos ya…?

Blu y Perla se miraron al mismo tiempo que se abrazaron y ambos asintieron con la cabeza

-Oh, qué bien me siento por ustedes dos, desde que los vi sabía que había algo entre ustedes, y bueno, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Bueno, Blu quiere aprender a volar y pensamos que nos podrías ayudar con eso

-Oh, vaya, claro amigo, te haremos volar, no te preocupes

-Gracias rafa, te debo una

-Bien, entonces un día tendrás que cuidar a mis hijos

Blu solo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso

-Bien, ahora solo hay que convencer a mi esposa de dejarme ir

-Suerte con eso, ¿Qué le dirás?- dijo Perla

-La verdad, que voy a ayudar a un amigo

-Ok, te esperamos, ¿estás listo amor?

-Por ti, claro que lo estoy- dijo Blu dándole un beso a Perla

**Voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, porque ya casi entro a la escuela :'c **

**Ojala lo disfruten, dejen review c:**


	7. Lo hago por ti

-Muy bien Blu, empezaremos por lo básico, empieza a mover tus alas como si estuvieras volando, eso te servirá de calentamiento y te darás una idea de cómo moverte en el cielo - le dijo Rafa a Blu

-Ok

-Bien, Perla ya me conto lo que te paso la otra vez en el hogar de los humanos, así que mejor lo intentaremos desde el suelo para que no tengas miedo

-No es que tenga miedo, es que… bueno, dolería mucho

-Lo que sea, bien suficiente calentamiento, ahora, busquemos un lugar con un poco de altura… esa rama de allá se ve bien, no es muy alta pero tampoco tan baja, vamos.

Blu subió a la rama trepando por el árbol mientras que Rafael ya lo esperaba en ella

-Ok Blu, relájate, no pienses en nada, solo inténtalo y recuerda no mirar abajo, no pienses en que vas a caer, piensa en que vas a volar

-Muy bien- dijo Blu algo nervioso

Blu estiro sus alas como había visto que lo hacía Perla para empezar a volar, empezó a agitar las alas pero no despegaba, cada vez aleteaba más fuerte, lamentablemente sin resultados

-Rafael, creo que esto no está funcionando

-Es que no es solo el esfuerzo físico Blu, debes de sentirlo en tu interior

-¿Sentirlo en mi interior?

-Sí, ese sentimiento de querer volar e ir a dónde quieres

Blu lo pensó, se veía algo decaído, Perla estaba con ellos, así que al escuchar las palabras de Rafael fue a la rama

-Rafa, tengo una idea, y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Perla a Rafa, quien asintió con la cabeza ya que sabía lo que Perla iba a hacer, ella voló a otra rama que estaba un poco más arriba y del lado contrario de donde estaba Blu

-Perla, ¿Qué haces?

-Te estoy dando lo que te falta

-No entiendo

-Lo que dijo Rafa, debes de sentirlo, para así poder ir a dónde quieres- dijo Perla señalando un espacio vacío al lado de ella, eso hizo que Blu lo comprendiera

"Ir a donde quiero… quiero estar al lado de Perla"- dijo Blu en sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por volar despertara, Blu no miraba abajo, su mirada estaba fija en Perla y sin darse cuenta empezó a extender las alas, iba a empezar a aletear, listo para volar y llegar con Perla, hasta que… Rafael sintió algo detrás de él, miro hacia algunos árboles y ramas, y noto que estas se movían y de los arboles caían hojas

-Oiga tortolos, lamento interrumpir pero creo que algo nos vigila…

Blu y Perla voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, en efecto había algo por ahí, hasta que al fin dieron la cara, eran unos monos titis junto a 2 guacamayos rojos

-Ustedes dos azulejos van a venir con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas, y tu narizón, no viste nada ¡¿entendiste?!

-Solo entendí que tenías problemas con mis amigos, primate, y si tienes problemas con ellos, los tienes conmigo- dijo Rafael amenazante

Estaban por empezar a pelear, hasta que Perla también interfirió

-¿Qué quieres con nosotros chango?

-Yo nada, Roy los quiere ver, tiene muuuucho que hablar con ustedes después de lo que le hicieron

-Ah, ya veo, así que tú eres uno de sus lamebotas ¿eh?

-Cuida lo que dices, Roy nos dijo que los quería vivos a ambos, intentare cumplir con lo que me pidió, pero si me provocan…

-¡Oye, no te atrevas a poner una de tus sucias patas en mi chica oíste!

-Oww, que tierno, el príncipe azul quiere salvar a su princesita, dime ¿que harás gallina? ¿Vendrás volando a atraparme? ¡Oh! Es cierto, no puedes volar hehe- dijo el mono en tono sarcástico y burlón

-¡No le hables así!- dijo Perla muy molesta

-¿Lo ves gallina? Tu novia debe defenderte, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Muy bien, ustedes lo buscaron- dijo Perla que le dio al mono una patada en la entrepierna haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor mientras que los demás también se acercaban a ellos

Blu al ver la situación se puso a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió un plan, ya que afortunadamente el árbol en donde estaba era de moras, así que desde arriba empezó a lanzarles a los monos moras en los ojos para desorientarlos y darles ventaja a Rafa y Perla para golpearlos, las dos aves empezaron a volar, una fue a ayudar a los monos y la otra iba a informar a sus colegas que los habían encontrado

-¡Perla, quédate aquí con Blu, yo iré tras él, no deben de saber dónde están!- dijo Rafael y Perla simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras que seguía golpeando a los monos

El otro guacamayo volaba muy cerca de Blu con el objetivo de hacerlo caer, en un movimiento rápido Blu se trepo sobre él, domándolo como un caballo, lo uso para ayudar a Perla contra los monos, hasta que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol. Por otra parte, Rafael volaba a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar al guacamayo, que para tomar ventaja descendió y empezó a volar entre los arboles

-No tienes oportunidad anciano, son más joven, rápido y ágil que tú- le dijo el guacamayo volteando a ver a Rafa que ya se veía cansado

-Tienes razón, pero al menos soy más listo que tu…- el guacamayo no entendió lo que quiso decir Rafa hasta que volteo al frente y se estrelló muy bruscamente con un árbol –Siempre mantén los ojos al frente… niño- dijo Rafa en tono de satisfacción, cargo al guacamayo con sus garras y lo llevo donde estaban Blu y Perla que ya habían acabado con todos

-Wow, eso estuvo genial, no lo puedo creer- dijo Blu

-Sí, vaya que les dimos una paliza a estos sujetos- dijo Perla

-Ey tortolos, vaya, veo que los hicieron polvo

-Y tú no te quedas atrás Rafa- dijo Blu señalando al guacamayo que Rafa traía en sus garras

-Hehehe, este viejo tucán aún tiene el toque- dijo Rafa y todos rieron

-Bien, hay que buscar una liana y atar a estos sujetos, de cualquier manera no creo que se despierten muy pronto- dijo Blu

Desde un árbol, un mono vio la escena, sin que lo vieran, fue con Roy a contarle lo ocurrido

-Roy es el sujeto del bar ¿cierto?- dijo Blu

-Sí, es tan molesto lo que hace- dijo Perla

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras Blu, él es el líder de muchas aves y monos, lo siguen por miedo, son sus "amigos"- dijo Rafa

-No sé, ese nombre se me hace conocido- dijo Blu

-Lo dudo mucho, el ah estado aquí toda su vida, debemos de movernos, no tardara en mandar más de sus lacayos aquí- dijo Rafa

-Está bien, de hecho… podríamos volver a la clínica, ahí estaremos seguros…- dijo Blu

-…. Está bien Blu, solo si tú estás conmigo- dijo Perla

-Descuida Perla, estaré contigo, gracias por todo Rafa, te debemos mucho

-No hay problema, para están los amigos, vayan con cuidado y visítenme cuando salgan

-Lo haremos, gracias

**Mientras, en otra parte por la playa…**

-Si Roy, los vi, era una hembra y un macho

-Imposible… está bien, vete y diles a los demás donde los viste para que busquen en la zona

"Interesante, un guacamayo spix macho…"

**De vuelta con Blu y Perla… **

Bien, estamos cerca de la clínica, falta poco y aún queda algo de sol, hay que apresurarnos

Blu y Perla al fin llegaron a la clínica, entraron por el conducto por el que habían salido, llegaron y se dispusieron a dormir juntos otra vez

-Bien fue un día agitado, pero muy divertido

-Sí, hehe en verdad, fue muy bueno desquitarse de todo lo que nos dijo ese mono

-No iba a permitir que te hablara así Perla, bueno, después seguiremos con lo del vuelo, necesito descansar de lo de le hoy

-Está bien amor, no te preocupes

-Gracias Perla, por darme la motivación que necesito

-Descansa Blu- dijo mientras le daba un beso que Blu correspondió y ambos quedaron dormidos

**Bien, es algo corto, pero a partir de ahora la historia va a dar un cambio, espero que les guste, dejen su review, gracias por leer C:**


	8. Bajo las estrellas

**Bueno amigos, les dejo con el cap 8**

-¿Entonces ya están allá?- dijo Tulio por teléfono

-Sí, están dormidos

-Bien, vamos para allá, preparen la sala para hacerles un chequeo por favor - respondió Tulio y colgó

-¿Quién era y que te dijo?- dijo Linda

-Era un colega de la clínica, Blu y Perla volvieron- dijo Tulio mientras que conducía a la clínica

-¿Volvieron? ¡Qué bien!

**En la clínica**

-Buenos días angelito

-Buenos días mascotita

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Siempre que duermo en tu pecho duermo bien, eres muy cómodo, hehe y ¿tú que tal?

-Bien, siempre que duermes en mi pecho duermo bien hehe- ambos rieron y se besaron para después levantarse

-Bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Blu

-Deberíamos descansar un poco, estos días han estado muy agitados

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si

-Bien, iré por la comida, ¿algo en especial para mi princesa?

-Mmm tengo ganas de un mango

-Lo que tú desees, princesa

-Bien, te espero… no te tardes lindo

Blu salió por la comida, pero en el camino se encontró con Linda y Tulio que acababan de llegar

-¡BLU!- grito Linda mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Blu, él se espantó pero tan solo recibió un muy fuerte abrazo de oso por parte de Linda- Ay Blu que bueno que estas aquí, ¿Estas bien?- Blu asintió con la cabeza

-¿A dónde fueron, porque hicieron eso?

Blu no podía decir nada, así que tomo el celular de Linda y escribió todo lo que habían hecho

-Ok, entiendo que quisieran salir, pero ¿Por qué no nos avisaron? Estábamos preocupados

-Lo lamento, es que creí que no nos dejarían- escribió Blu en el celular

-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, no sin avisarnos ¿ok?

-Está bien

-Muy bien Blu, más tarde les hare unas pruebas a ambos, deberías decirle a Perla, ella no es muy fácil de tratar en estas cosas

-Entendido- escribió Blu y fue por la comida para regresar con Perla

-Tardaste- dijo Perla

-Solo fueron unos minutos Perla

-Lo sé, pero sin ti el tiempo se me hace muy largo- dijo Perla mostrándole a Blu sus ojos

-Ay, Perla- dijo Blu sonrojado y empezaron a comer

Blu y Perla pasaron la mayor parte del día conversando, Blu ya le había contado sobre lo del chequeo que Tulio les haría, así que Perla se estaba preparando, pero estaba tranquila porque Blu le dijo que él estaría con ella, después de un rato llego Tulio para llevarlos

-Muy bien, acompáñenme por favor- ambos subieron a los hombros de Tulio quien los llevo hasta la sala

-Tranquila Perla, no pasara nada, y para que lo veas yo iré primero ¿ok?- Perla asintió con la cabeza, Tulio puso a Blu sobre la mesa, lo reviso y lo dejo ir muy rápido

-Muy bien Blu, sigues estando en perfectas condiciones, ¿Perla?- Perla comenzó a acercarse muy lento, pero Blu llego a su lado para acompañarla

-Descuida, todo estará bien- le dijo Blu mientras le tomaba el ala, lo que le dio confianza a Perla, ella se recostó en la "cama", miro a Blu para armarse de valor dejando de Tulio comenzara a hacer el chequeo, Tulio lo hizo lo más rápido posible y antes de que Perla se diera cuenta ya había terminado

-¿Lo ves? No estuvo tan mal

-No, de hecho, fue muy rápido, gracias Blu- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla

-Bien chicos, están en condiciones perfectas, y se me ocurrió una idea para cuando quieran salir- dijo Tulio mientras les mostraba un dispositivo- Esto es un rastreador, con esto podrán salir libres y nosotros podremos saber dónde están, bueno, pueden irse

Era el atardecer así que Blu llevo a Perla al jardín, ambos estaban sobre el tejado, viendo desde arriba los árboles y flores que la clínica tenía

-Ow, que hermoso Blu- dijo Perla recostándose en el hombro de Blu

-No tan hermoso como tu Perla

-Ay Blu, me sonrojas hehe

-Es la verdad… estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, no dejare que nada te pase

-Gracias Blu, te amo, eres la mejor persona con la que eh estado, nunca nadie me había tratado como tu

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Perla?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Por qué siempre te has juntado con esos machos tan superficiales y…bueno no tan buenas aves?

-… Veras, desde que tengo memoria, cuando perdí a mis padres no sabía en quien confiar, todo este tiempo no había sabido manejar bien mis amistades, incluso desde que era una joven, cuando mis padres vivían, había un sujeto llamado Roberto, aparentaba ser perfecto, pero resultó ser un cretino como todos los demás, pero desde que te conocí aprendí una gran lección y es no juzgar al libro por su portada, tu eres de lo mejor, ya no hay aves como tú, tu eres especial, no eres como ellos, por eso te amo

-Gracias Perla, yo estoy muy feliz de haber hecho esto, desde que vi esta oportunidad para dejar de estar solo, la tome, porque no quería estar solo y ahora que estoy aquí, no dejare ir a mi único y verdadero amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- ambos se abrazaron y besaron

-Deberíamos entrar al hábitat

-Está bien, vamos

Ya una vez en el hábitat Perla le dijo a Blu que lo vería en el nido, Blu trepo hasta el nido donde se encontró algo que no esperaba, era Perla que se veía muy provocativa y miraba a Blu de manera coqueta

-P… pe…Perla, ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que si… amor- dijo Perla seductoramente y sin previo aviso beso a Blu muy profundamente, beso que Blu correspondió, cada vez el beso se intensificaba más, hasta el punto que Blu acostó a Perla quedando el encima de ella, se acariciaban suavemente y procuraban no separar el beso, solo se separaban en ocasiones para tomar aire, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar

-Perla- dijo Blu suspirando- ¿estas…estas seguras de esto?

-Claro que si Blu, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera hacer esto por primera vez, te amo mucho y te lo demostrare

-Yo también te amo mucho, no quiero obligarte a nada

-No me estas obligando, ambos queremos esto ¿No es así?

-Claro, te demostrare lo mucho que te amo…

Y así ambos se unieron por primera vez en su vida, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma en una noche que nunca olvidarían bajo las estrellas

**Se que fue algo corto, pero les aseguro que viene un giro a la historia que estoy seguro no se esperan, dejen review diciéndome que les ha parecido, gracias por leer y den Like :v**


End file.
